Two main areas now comprise this work: 1. The random (internally rearranging) "gel" model of liquids has been obtained by consideration of the nature of the phase transitions (melting and boiling) by which the liquid state is differentiated from crystalline and gaseous phases respectively. This theory is actively being applied to various liquids, but most intensively to liquid water, the "peculiarities" of which the theory seems to be able to explain (density maximum at 4 degrees C., large dielectric constant, etc.). 2. The stochastic method which we have recently used for the reformulation of the transition state theory of chemical kinetics (and whose agreement with collision theory in the dilute gas limit we have recently checked) is now being applied to hypothetical reactions prototypic of enzymatically catalyzed reactions. Specifically, the expression for the "frequency factor" yielded by the stochastic theory suggests a possible major role for certain enzyme vibrational degrees of function.